When Love Dies, Another One Blossoms
by XxHannah123Xx
Summary: Aneisha has just realised she likes Tom, but does he feel the same way? Keri/Dan, Tom/Aneisha and Frank/Stella. (Only a small part)
1. You So Like Him!

Tom, Aneisha, Keri and Dan couldn't believe it. Stella was part of the Matahari conspiracy. "That would explain the shifty security I suppose" Tom sighed. Aneisha frowned "Tom! Stella is our friend! I can't believe she did this!" Tom nodded "Sorry Neish, it was only a joke..." Tom mumbled. "It wasn't very funny though, was it?" Aneisha snapped. Tom bowed his head and walked into the elevator. "Nicely handled!" Dan snapped sarcastically, running after Tom. "I still believe Stella is innocent..." Keri whispered. Aneisha really cared about Tom and now she had really upset him. "Guys, wait!" Aneisha cried, tears rolled down her cheeks. Keri handed Aneisha a tissue "its okay. They need to calm down. They don't realise we knew her really well."Keri said in a soft, caring tone. Aneisha nodded in agreement, still crying. The elevator reopened and Tom walked out. "I'm sorry Neish, it was only a joke and I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tom said sympathetically. "No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I still believe Stella is innocent." Aneisha sobbed. Tom rolled his eyes in a sympathetic way and went over to Aneisha and hugged her. "Frank will find some evidence that Stella is innocent and he'll fight for her. You know he fancies her!" Tom reassured Aneisha. Aneisha smiled. "Aww!" Keri squealed. Aneisha pushed Tom away "Eww, no way. No offence Tom!" Aneisha laughed. "Nah, none taken!" Tom smiled. "I don't know I might like Tom..." Aneisha thought. Tom winked at Aneisha "See you later Neish. I've got stuff to do!" Tom called while running to elevator and leaving. "You so like him!" Keri squealed. "Is it that obvious?" Aneisha giggled. "Duh! Yeah!" Keri laughed. "Oh dear!" Aneisha worried. "Do you think he knows?" Keri giggled. Aneisha's eyes widened "I hope not!" She giggled. The elevator went and walking to Keri's and Aneisha's whispers "What's going on?" He mumbled. "Aneisha likes Tom!" Keri squealed excitedly. "Really? You should tell him!" Dan urged "No way! He'll freak out!" Aneisha said. "He'll be down here in a minute!" Keri announced. Aneisha rolled her eyes "If you tell him, I will personally kill you!" Aneisha smiled. "Okay, I have a total crush on Tom, but I'm not telling him. He'll freak out!" Aneisha thought.


	2. The School Dance

Aneisha sighed, everybody misses Stella terribly. Including Frank. "So, Hamish is our new boss?" Keri asked.

"Yeah, He's the new head of M.I.9 too." Dan sighed.

"I still don't like him. Seems a bit shifty to me..." Tom said

"He's the one who helped us arrest all the other leaders; he didn't make it more difficult!" Aneisha said in a fierce tone.

"So, the school dance tonight... Who's going with whom?" Keri laughed.

"I think you and Dan should go together, I doubt anyone wants to go with me" Tom sighed. Keri glanced at Aneisha and grinned.

"What about you and Aneisha?" Keri smiled.

"Um. Only if you want" Tom said awkwardly

"Sure, I mean, just for a laugh." Aneisha mumbled.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at around 7?" Tom asked.

"Okay. Cool" Aneisha said shyly.

"Okay, seen as we're going together, you have to go together!" Tom laughed.

"Seriously?" Keri huffed

"Yep, it's only fair!" Aneisha said smirking.

"Fine, I'll pick you up at 7 too. We'll meet you there!" Dan said.

Aneisha couldn't believe she was going to the school dance with the boy she has always wanted to go with.

"Thanks Keri, You're a genius!" Aneisha whispered

"Yeah, I know I am!" Keri whispered back.

"So I guess we need to go shopping now?" Aneisha laughed

"Yeah! Come on!" Keri said grinning while pulling Aneisha along.

"Neish, Look at this one!" Keri squealed

"Oh my god, Keri! That is so you're colour!" Aneisha said excitedly

"I know right! I have to try this on!" Keri laughed ecstatically

"Look, Tom and Dan are here. Hide!" Aneisha giggled.

Tom and Dan were looking at the suits and chatting aimlessly.

"So, you and Aneisha then?" Dan laughed

"We're only friends, nothing more. Anyway, what about you and Keri!" Tom laughed.

"What colour do you think Aneisha will like?" Tom whispered.

"Definitely not pink!" Dan laughed

"Dan, you should look like James Bond!" Tom grinned.

"You know, that's not a bad idea!" Dan smiled.

"You are a genius at old spy skills I suppose!" Tom said sarcastically

"I'm gonna go try this one on..." Dan laughed. Dan walked into the changing rooms

"Surprise!" Aneisha and Keri jumped out at Tom.

"Hey girls, what are you doing in here?" Tom asked

"Doing the same thing you're doing, except, we're looking for dresses!" Aneisha laughed

"You better go in a minute, Dan's trying a suit on and he'll look like James Bond!" Tom giggled

"No Way!" Keri squealed

"So, have you found anything you like, Tom?" Aneisha laughed

"Nope, how about you?" Tom asked Aneisha

"Nope, I think I'm going to go look at shoes. Come on, Keri!" Aneisha said pulling Keri away from the dresses.


	3. The Kiss

It was the big night. Keri went round Aneisha's with all her stuff (Make up. You know. Girl stuff)

"I'm so excited!" Aneisha squealed

"I know! Me too!" Keri laughed. Keri was doing Aneisha's nails.

"Do you think he likes me?" Aneisha asked Keri

"Yeah! I've seen the way he looks at you, Neish!" Keri giggled. Aneisha beamed.

"Right, all done, let me spray you're nails with this. It dries them in a minute!" Keri said while spraying Aneisha's nails.

"They'll be here any minute!" Aneisha said nervously

"You'll be fine. Just have a good time!"Keri advised

"Okay, do you like Dan?" Aneisha asked. Keri blushed

"Oh my god, you do!" Aneisha giggled

"You cannot tell him Neish!" Keri said embarrassedly

"I promise!" Aneisha said, hugging Keri. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Jones answered "The girls will be down in a minute! Keri! Aneisha! The boys are here!"

"Okay, coming" They chirped.

Aneisha and Keri walked down the stairs and Tom and Dan looked stunned (Like this O.O!)

"You look beautiful Neish!" Tom beamed.

"Thanks, Tom!" Aneisha smiled. Tom and Aneisha linked arms for Aneisha's mum to take photos.

"1 More!" Mr Jones smiled

"Mum!" Aneisha laughed

"It's alright. My mum was exactly the same!" Tom laughed

"Come on, we'll be late!" Keri urged.

"Okay, let's go!" Tom said, walking out of the house, linking arms with Aneisha.

They arrived at the dance and Frank was waiting outside to greet them.

"Wow, you guys look stunning!" Frank said

"Thanks!" They said

"Well, am I going to get a photo?" Frank laughed. Keri and Aneisha rolled their eyes and linked arms with their partner.

"Say Cheese!" Frank laughed

"Cheese!" They repeated, laughing.

"Go in and have some fun!" Frank cheered.

They walked inside and there was flashing lights and loud music.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Keri whispered to Aneisha

"I know right. Good luck!" Aneisha whispered back.

Keri and Dan started dancing whilst Tom and Aneisha just talked.

"So, how are you?" Tom asked

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?" Aneisha asked.

"Not bad, not bad." Tom replied

"Listen, I need to tell you something..." Aneisha began but she stopped when she saw Stella outside talking to Frank.

"Isn't that Stella?" Tom asked

"I think so, let's go see!" Aneisha replied

They walked outside to find Stella had got out of prison.

"Stella!" Aneisha said, walking hand in hand with Tom without realising.

"Hello! I got out of prison because they didn't have enough evidence against me!" Stella smiled happily

"Look at you and Tom!" She added. Tom and Aneisha hadn't even realised they were holding hands. It just sort of happened.

Tom and Aneisha blushed.

"Is Hamish still our boss?" Tom asked

"Nope, they put him back behind the desk!" Stella said sympathetically

"So, you're back now?" Aneisha asked.

"Yep!" Stella said happily.

"You guys go enjoy yourselves. I'll see you Monday!" Stella laughed. Tom and Aneisha walked back inside to find Keri and Dan getting a bit intermit. They sneaked up on them

"Ooh!" Aneisha and Tom jeered.

Dan and Keri blushed embarrassedly.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Tom jeered.

Dan rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Aneisha repeated

"You're the ones who should be kissing!" Keri laughed "It's true; I saw those two holding hands!"

"Oh really?" Dan jeered

Aneisha rolled her eyes.

"How about a hug instead?" Tom laughed

"Go on then" Aneisha laughed and hugged Tom tightly (A romantic hug)

"Ooh!" Keri and Dan jeered.

"Shut up!" Tom said sarcastically. Tom leaned in and kissed Aneisha on the cheek.

"There. Done!" Aneisha said awkwardly.

"Aww!" Keri squealed

"Now, you have to kiss PROPERLY!" Dan laughed. Aneisha looked down to her feet worriedly.

"Neish? Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air." Aneisha answered, running out of the room.

"I'll go see what's going on!" Tom said, running after her. "Neish!"

Aneisha was leaning on a tree outside.

"Neish? Are you okay?" Tom asked for a second time

"I'm fine Tom. Just... It's a bit stuffy in there." Aneisha said awkwardly.

"You're shaking..." Tom pointed out.

"I'm just cold. That's all..." Aneisha replied. Tom put his jacket of Aneisha's arms.

"Thanks..." Aneisha said.

"This should keep you warm," Tom said, hugging her.

Aneisha and Tom gazed into each other's eyes. They leaned in and kissed.

"Look!" Keri squealed, pointing at Tom and Aneisha.

Tom and Aneisha blushed.

"Well, now it's your turn!" Tom called

"It's only fair!" Aneisha grinned

Keri knew what Aneisha was doing, because she liked Dan. Aneisha was trying to get Dan to kiss Keri.

"Quickly, then..." Dan said awkwardly. Dan leaned and kissed Keri, Dan wanted it to be short and sweet but he found himself clinging on for a bit.

"Eww! Get a room!" Tom laughed sarcastically.

"I guess things are going to be different from now on..." Aneisha whispered to Tom.

"Yeah, I guess they are..." Tom replied.

"So, how are we going to tell Frank?" Keri asked.


	4. Dan's Mistake

**Hey Guys, Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot! Please enjoy and I'll update soon. Hannah xx**

M. HQ

"Hi, Frank" Aneisha and Tom said

"Hello guys, how was the dance?" Frank asked

"Yeah, it was good thanks. Listen, we need to tell you something..." Tom said, glancing at his girlfriend.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Me and Aneisha... We're a couple..." Tom continued.

"Finally!" Frank said loudly.

"Finally? You mean, you were expecting this?!" Aneisha said, surprised by Frank's reply

"Yeah, Stella now owes me £10!" Frank laughed.

"So, it's okay then?" Tom asked

"Of course!" Frank replied

"Cool! Wait would this be the time to tell you something else?" Aneisha asked. Frank looked worried.

"What this time?" Frank wondered.

"Actually, it's not our place to say." Aneisha said

"They'll tell you in their own time!" Tom laughed

"Who will? What's going on?" Frank demanded.

"Oh, you'll find out!" Aneisha laughed.

Aneisha and Tom rushed to elevator.

"Kids huh?" Frank said to himself, still trying to piece together what was going on.

"So, you and Dan aren't together?" Aneisha said sadly

"Nope, apparently the kiss was a mistake. Not to happy with him at the moment!" Keri said, bowing her head in anger.

"There was a girl once..." Tom started. Aneisha held her hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't say anymore.

"Huh?" Keri sighed

"It doesn't matter. He's probably still hung up over Zoe," Aneisha said.

"Yeah, well. If he needs a friend, tell him I'm NOT here!" Keri said angrily and ran off.

"Keri..." Aneisha started.

"Leave her, she'll calm down in a few minutes." Tom advised Aneisha.

"Thanks Tom." Aneisha said happily. She leaned in and kissed him.

"No problem, do you fancy going to the cinema later?" Tom asked

"Yeah! What do you want to see?" Aneisha asked

"The new Captain America!" Tom said excitedly

"Who?" Aneisha asked

"The Winter Soldier is the new movie, surely you know who Captain America is?!" Tom said.

Aneisha shook her head.

"Right, I'm paying for everything. Popcorn etc, whatever you want!" Tom said excitedly. "I'll pick you up at around 5?"

"Yep, that's fine!" Aneisha said, she kissed him for a while before Dan interrupted.

"Ooh!" He jeered.

"I don't get what you're smiling at!" Tom said angrily

"What?" Dan asked

"You've hurt Keri!" Aneisha said sternly.

"I told her it was a mistake. That's all!" Dan said, trying to sound innocent.

"She likes you Dan!" Aneisha blurted

"You made her think that you liked her. You've hurt her a lot!" Tom agreed.

"Look guys, I'm sorry..." Dan began

"It's been ages since Zoe left. You need to grow up. If she wanted you now, she would have called!" Aneisha interrupted.

"You are such a child!" Tom agreed. Tom and Aneisha stormed off together.

"I need to call Keri..." Dan said to himself. Keri walked into the corridor; she was going to her locker.

"This is the perfect chance to apologise..." Dan told himself. He wondered over to Keri.

"Look, I'm really sorry Keri. I'm still hurting from Zoe..." Dan began

"So that gives you the right to hurt other people!" Keri interrupted angrily

"No, it doesn't... I'm sorry." Dan apologised

"I knew at first sight you were bad news. If only I listened to my brain instead of my heart, I wouldn't have got hurt." Keri said angrily, she walked away, but she dropped something on the way.

"Keri! Wait!" Dan called. This just made Keri go even faster.

Dan picked the letter up and read it. It was from Zoe, it read: _Hey Keri, thanks for holding my position up. I'm not coming back to Saint Hearts otherwise the Crime Minister would find me. Please don't tell Dan this. He'll flip. Skype soon yeah? Zoe xx._

Dan found himself crying as he read it, he missed Zoe terribly and now she wasn't coming back. He knew what he had to do. Go and tell Keri something. He chased Keri across the playground, she crossed the road. Dan chased after her, but he didn't look for any cars. A car came and hit him.

"Dan!" Keri screamed.

"Keri?" Dan coughed.

He fell unconscious and Keri feared he would never wake up.


	5. The Blame Game

**I read all the reviews that are written so please review and PM me with ideas. I would be so grateful. This chapter was thought of by ****Niamh loves mi-high tom fanfic****. Thank you so much. Hannah xx**

"Somebody help!" Keri screamed out, running to Dan.

The driver jumped out of the car and raced to Dan.

"My brother is a part time doctor! I'll call him!" The driver called, he dialled a number.

-HQ-

"He is being such a jerk to Keri!" Aneisha said to Frank.

Tom's phone starting ringing. "Hello?" Tom answered

"WHAT!?" He shouted, he started running to the elevator

"What's going on?" Aneisha asked.

"It's Dan!" Tom called. Frank and Aneisha followed Tom to see what the hell was going on.

-Roadside-

"Dan! Cody? What the hell?!" Tom called

"Wait, you're a part time doctor!?" Keri said, astonished

"I like to keep my private life...Private..." Tom said awkwardly

"Dan's still got a pulse so that's good. Right, we need to call an ambulance. Neish can you do that?" Tom said, he was checking to see if Dan was alive.

"Tom. Who is this?" Aneisha and Frank asked

"Guys, this is Cody... My brother..." Tom introduced

"The ambulance is on its way!" Aneisha called.

"Good. Right, I need to make sure his pupils aren't all weird." Tom said

"What?" Keri asked

"I need to check his eyes!" Tom said sternly

"Yes Tom, but how do you know this?!" Frank asked.

"I'm a part time doctor." Tom said. Dan started to wake up.

"What happened?" He asked, stumbling on words.

"You got hit by a car. Now lay back and wait for an ambulance." Tom said reassuringly.

"Is Keri okay?!" Dan coughed

"I'm fine Dan!" Keri said

"Keri, I need to tell you something..." Dan trailed off and fell unconscious

"I've called Stella, she's on her way." Frank said. Sirens wailed as the ambulance arrived. Dan got lifted onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"I'm coming with Dan!" Keri said.

Frank nodded "okay, call me if there is any change!"

Keri nodded and the ambulance drove off.

"You're a doctor?" Aneisha said to Tom

"Part time. Yep." Tom said, bowing his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aneisha asked Tom angrily

"This is your entire fault Tom!" Aneisha shouted angrily and stormed off

"Aneisha!" Tom called.

"Girls eh?" Cody said. You could by the tone of his voice that tell that Cody thought that it was Tom's fault

Tom walked up to Cody and punched him right on the nose.

"If you weren't going 60mph along a SCHOOL road, this would have never happened!" Tom shouted.

Aneisha was watching from a distance, it was painful seeing Tom getting all the blame.

"Tell mum I'm not coming home tonight. I hate my life!" Tom shouted and ran off, into the alleyways.

"Tom!" Frank shouted.

Tom simply ignored Frank and snapped his communicator in half. He was not going back to St. Hearts anymore. It would be too painful.


	6. A Unexpected Visitior

-The next day-

"Where's Tom?" Aneisha asked Frank

"He ran off yesterday. I haven't seen him since..." Frank said worriedly

"Tom would never turn up late for school!" Aneisha cried, a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Look, his laptop's still here. He won't go far without it!" Frank said reassuringly.

Aneisha's phone bleeped.

"It's a text from Tom!" Aneisha sighed with happiness. "It says I'm at home sick. Hope Dan is okay and I'm sorry :( "

"Dan's fine, he's coming out of hospital today." Frank said.

"I'm going to Tom's house; I need to talk to him!" Aneisha cried.

"Okay, if you get any problems, call!" Frank said sympathetically.

-Tom's House-

Aneisha knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Tom called.

"It's Aneisha! Let me in!" Aneisha urged.

"Coming..." Tom trailed. "What?"

"I've come to apologise for yesterday." Aneisha said.

Tom opened the door "You better come in then."

Aneisha walked in the door.

"Where's your mum?" Aneisha asked.

"Oh...She's at work" Tom said quickly.

"Dan's coming out of hospital today, he'll be at HQ in 20 minutes, are you coming?" Aneisha asked.

"Dan will just have a go at me. I'm sorry Neish. This is all my fault!" Tom cried, tears flooded down his cheeks.

"No it's not your fault!" Aneisha said and then hugged Tom. Tom kissed Aneisha on her top lip.

"Let' go then." Tom said to Aneisha.

"Good!" Aneisha said.

-HQ-

"Tom! Your back!" Frank said happily.

"Aneisha managed to talk me out of bunking the day off." Tom laughed

"Yeah, where's Dan?" Aneisha asked.

"He'll be here any minute!" Frank announced. Just as Frank said that, Dan and Keri walked into HQ.

"Alright Dan?" Tom asked

"I'm not too bad. What about you?" Dan asked.

"Well, I've been better!" Tom laughed.

Aneisha put her arm around Tom and whispered "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"I know!" Tom whispered back.

"Tom, I love you. You know that right?" Aneisha whispered.

"I love you too!" Tom grinned.

"So, how was it my fault again? You know, the accident" Tom asked

"Because you said some stuff that people should never say." Dan answered.

"I knew I should have never mentioned anything." Tom sighed.

"It was also you're brother who ran me over!" Dan said angrily

"I don't control my brother!" Tom said sternly

"Face it Tom. You'll never do anything in life. This is as good as it gets!" Dan shouted.

Tom's face screwed up. He was trying not to cry.

"I think I should go..." Tom said. He was trying to fight back his tears.

"Go, no-one wants you here anyway!" Dan exclaimed.

"DANIEL MORGAN!" Stella shouted. No-one had ever heard Stella shout before (Apart from Frank)

"This poor boy saved your life." She said sternly "So if YOU have a problem, I'll move YOU, get it!" Stella shouted.

"How did Tom save my life? He doesn't do anything!" Dan said, he was very angry at this point.

"I'm a part time doctor." Tom said.

"Yeah right?!" Dan laughed

The elevator opened and an ex-M. student appeared.

"Do you guys know how loud you are?" She said.

"Poppy?!" Tom questioned

"Hello Tom." Poppy answered.

**FLASHBACK**

_Poppy: Tom, I'm going have to stay here! Make sure that Frank and Stella make it out alive._

_Tom: No, You'll die yourself._

_Poppy: That's the only thing we can do, I'm sorry._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Dan asked angrily

"Your worst nightmare. Keri AND Zoe's sister" Poppy replied.

"No way, but you're hair isn't Red?" Dan asked.

"I've been in Australia with Zoe, and I have brown hair. Deal with it!" Poppy laughed.

"We thought you were dead..." Frank began

"Yeah, so did I for a while." Poppy interrupted.


	7. Who Are You?

"How did you make it out alive?" Tom asked he was shocked she was alive.

"I went to hospital." Poppy said. Tom noticed a massive scar on her forehead.

"Where'd you get the scar?" Tom inquired

"The Crime Minister, She nearly killed me..." Poppy said, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wait, why are you here?" Stella asked

"Because I have nowhere to go, KORPS murdered my whole family." Hannah replied.

"Tom, who is she?" Aneisha asked.

"I'm Poppy, Tom's best friend that mysteriously disappeared to Australia after people thought I was missing but I was presumed dead." Poppy introduced herself.

"Have you seen Rose or Carrie anywhere? I've been trying to track them down but I can't find them." Poppy added

"No, I haven't seen them since they became full M.I.9 agents" Frank replied

"Do I need to explain myself?" Poppy asked

"That would be nice..." Keri laughed

"Okay." Poppy said

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tom, we won!" Poppy squealed_

"_No way!" Tom grinned_

"_Let's go get our medals!" Poppy laughed. Tom and Poppy had just won a completion for Rock climbing and snowboarding._

"_These gold medals are presented to Tom Tupper and Poppy Moore!" The announcer proclaimed. _

_Tom and Poppy stepped to the Tom of the winner's podium. They smiled at each-other._

"_Tom, look up and then run!" Poppy whispered._

_Tom looked up to see a giant missile coming towards them._

"_Go!" Poppy screamed_

_Tom jumped off the podium and started running. Poppy was right behind him._

"_It's KORPS; they knew we'd be here!" Poppy shouted_

_The giant missile hit the ground and Poppy and Tom flew up into the air and landing face first._

"_Poppy?" Tom coughed._

"_Yeah, go. I'll be fine. There's a KORPS helicopter with the Crime Minister in it over there! I have an EMP grenade in my bag. If the helicopter gets close enough to the ground, I'll climb it and put it by the controls!" Poppy called_

"_No! You'll get killed." Tom cried._

"_I'd rather save hundreds of people, than save myself" Poppy said._

"_Good-bye Tom!" Poppy called running off._

_Poppy managed to climb the helicopter and placed the EMP by the controls. The helicopter lifted off the ground and it went very high up into the air._

"_Ah, you again. Well, bye-bye!" The Crime Minister laughed evilly and kicked Poppy off the helicopter._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And yeah, I lived" Poppy finished.

"Dan, you were going to tell me something yesterday..." Keri whispered

"Let's go outside, leave them the chance to, you know, catch up..." Dan whispered.

Keri and Dan escaped into the elevator.

"What did you want to tell me, Dan?" Keri asked,

"That, I'm sorry, Keri. I made a mistake..." Dan said awkwardly.

"Oh, that. It doesn't matter" Keri answered, blushing.

Dan pulled Keri into a hug. They gazed into each-other's eyes and kissed.

"Ooh!" Aneisha jeered.

"Oh for god's sake!" Dan laughed


	8. Escaping

-The Next Day-

Poppy appeared in the corridors, she was talking to Mr Flatley

"She's not coming here is she?" Dan grunted

"She hasn't got anywhere to go, Dan!" Frank said sternly

"The story she told us is a load of crap!" Dan said angrily

"Ask Tom, he'll clarify it." Frank said

"Wait, he was there?!" Dan said furiously

"If you were listening Dan, Tom and Poppy won a tournament. It was training for M. !" Frank replied calmly

Tom appeared in the corridor, looking quite pale.

"Tom, are you okay?" Poppy asked

"Yeah...Rough night, that's all" He answered.

"Okay, listen. Do you and Aneisha fancy going down to the park later?" Poppy asked

"I'll ask Neish but I don't know what she'll say, she was a bit shocked yesterday..." Tom said sadly

"That's okay, I know Dan isn't impressed with me either but Keri seems alright. She is my sister after all." Poppy sighed.

Tom gave Poppy a friendly hug as Aneisha walked in and she took it in the complete wrong way.

"Uh Oh. You better find your girlfriend. She didn't look too chuffed" Poppy said, noticing Aneisha's face.

Aneisha walked up to Tom and Poppy.

"What are you doing, Tom?" Aneisha asked angrily.

"Poppy was upset and I gave her a hug," Tom replied innocently.

"It's true." Poppy added.

"Fine, whatever" Aneisha huffed.

"Tom, go after her. She loves you, like I did..." Poppy said, Poppy walked off trying to find Frank about placement.

"Neish?" Tom called in HQ.

Tom heard some quiet sobbing and looked round the corner; Poppy was hugging a sobbing Aneisha.

"Neish, it's okay" Tom said softly and sympathetically

"Tom, why didn't you tell me about Poppy? I just want to know" Aneisha sobbed.

"Because we all thought she was dead... Happy birthday by the way, Poppy" Tom replied.

"That's why you're pale. Right?" Aneisha added.

Poppy's phone started ringing.

"Hello?..." Poppy called. She heard distant voices. She dropped her phone in shock.

"What's happened?" Aneisha asked

"They've found my boyfriend, alive!" Poppy cried happily.

"Wait...Boyfriend?" Tom stuttered.

"Yep, he went missing around 3 months ago. He was presumed dead." Poppy sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" Tom asked.

"He's dying." Poppy sobbed.

"I can't go and see him. Not now, its better he knows I'm dead" Poppy cried.

Frank came into the room and heard sobbing.

"Aneisha? Poppy?" Frank called.

"Ssh!" Tom hissed.

They stayed silent to worry Frank to buy them some time. Frank exited the room.

"You can't leave him." Aneisha said.

"He loves someone else. He always did." Poppy continued.

Suddenly a gas grenade burst into the room, it was KORPS. "Guy's... Gas..." Tom warned and fell unconscious with the others.

"These 3 will do!" The Crime Minister ordered.

-KORPS HQ-

They all finally awoke in a cell. It was really small and there wasn't much breathing space.

"Guys?" Tom called.

No one answered; he checked his pockets and found his communicator.

"Frank?" He whispered.

"Tom! You're alive! Where are you?" Frank cried happily.

"In KORPS HQ, with Aneisha and Poppy..." Tom hissed

"What on earth are you doing there?" Tom said furiously

"KORPS found the base; a gas grenade knocked us all out." Tom whispered

Frank dropped his communicator and immediately called Stella.

"Poppy!" Tom shouted.

"Tom?" Poppy shouted back.

"You're alive! Thank god!" Tom cried.

"Where's Aneisha?" Tom continued.

"She's in my cell. I don't know what's wrong but she hasn't woken up yet" Poppy replied worriedly.

"Hang on, Tom. I can get you and Aneisha out, but I'll have to cause a distraction!" Poppy called.

"No. Not this time!" Tom cried. He could tell what she was planning.

"Look, I have nothing left. I might as well go with it." Poppy cried.

Poppy kicked the cell door open and used her spy-pod to crack the code to get Tom out.

"Go, through the air vent. I'll be right behind you with Neish!" Poppy called.

Tom wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you! Just go!" Poppy shouted.

Poppy put Aneisha on her shoulders and headed into the vent.

"Tom?" She whispered

"Yeah!" He whispered back.

"...Nothing, the exit is up ahead!" Poppy hissed.

Tom found the exit and climbed out. Frank and Stella were there with SWAT teams and other agents.

Poppy pushed Aneisha through the air vent and noticed her crystal necklace was trapped.

"Tom, take Aneisha. I need to do something!" Poppy called.

Poppy started untangling the necklace and heard footsteps up the air vent. "No, no!" Poppy thought.

"What are you doing in there?" Tom cried.

"Aneisha's necklace, it's caught. I've got it but the Crime Minister is right behind me!" Poppy cried.

Poppy threw the necklace through the vent and tried to free herself.

"Poppy?" Frank called.

No answer.

"Poppy!" Tom cried. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Poppy finally jumped through the exit with a bloody nose and lip.

"I swear you can survive anything!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah, I know." Poppy replied.

Tom ran up to Poppy and hugged her.

"You better go with your girlfriend, she needs you right now." Poppy advised sternly.

Suddenly a boy appeared with brown curly hair. He smiled and noticed it Poppy.

"Kes?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy?" Kes answered.


	9. Double Date?

"They told me you were dying..." Poppy said sadly

"They told me you were dead..." Kes replied softly

"I guess we're even then..." Poppy laughed awkwardly

"Yeah, I guess so..." Kes said awkwardly

"Who's this?" Frank asked.

"This is Kes, my friend." Poppy replied.

Kes gave Poppy an awkward smile and then Poppy gave Kes an awkward hug.

"I didn't think you were coming out of that alive..." Frank doubted.

"That's what everybody thinks..." Poppy laughed.

"Poppy!" Keri called.

"Keri!" Poppy called back.

Keri ran up to Poppy and gave her a giant hug.

"Who's this?" Kes questioned

"Kes, this is my sister. Keri" Poppy answered.

"How's it going with Dan?" Poppy whispered.

"Yeah, it's good. We're going on a date later!" Keri said excitedly.

"Cool! I bet Aneisha and Tom would love to go on a double date!" Poppy laughed.

"That's a good idea! Why don't you and...Kes come too?" Keri laughed.

"No way, we're just friends..." Poppy said awkwardly.

Kes looked sad; he was feeling like he'd been dumped.

"Sorry mate." Poppy whispered.

"Dan!" Keri called.

Dan walked over to Keri and kissed her.

"Eww! Get a room!" Poppy laughed.

"Poppy, what happened to your lip and nose?" Kes asked worriedly

"It's a long story..." Poppy replied.

Frank looked at her like she was about to tell him about KORPS.

"Frank, relax. He's M.I.9 too!" Poppy laughed.

"Oh right, that's good then..." Frank said, looking very embarrassed.

"Okay, let me guess. The Crime Minister?" Kes said.

"Yep, she caught me and I tried to free myself. Resulting in the bloody lip and nose" Poppy explained.

"If I ever see her, I'll slap her!" Kes laughed.

Kes pulled Poppy into a big hug.

"Ooh!" Keri jeered.

"Relax, we're just friends." Kes laughed.

"Listen; meet me at the park in 20 minutes. We'll talk then..." Poppy whispered

Kes nodded and let Poppy go.

"That was a pretty long hug!" Keri laughed

"I think he likes me!" Poppy laughed.

"You should invite him to our date!" Keri urged.

"Ugh...Fine!" Poppy huffed.

"Kes!" Poppy called.

"What?" Kes called back.

"Fancy a date? Tonight?" Poppy called.

"Yeah! I mean...Sure. I'll pick you up at 7pm!" Kes called.

"I knew he liked you!" Keri jeered.

"I had a feeling too!" Poppy laughed.

-Keri's house 6:55pm-

"They'll be here in a minute!" Keri squealed.

"Hang on!" Poppy laughed, applying some mascara.

"Neish, you okay?" Keri called

"Yeah!" Aneisha called.

"This is going to be so funny!" Poppy laughed.

Poppy, Aneisha and Keri all had a group hug before there was a knock on the door.

Keri answered the door. "Hey!" She laughed.

"Alright?" Dan laughed and then kissed Keri.

"Alright Poppy?" Kes asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Poppy smiled. It was just like old times.

"Neish?" Tom called.

"Coming!" Aneisha called.

Aneisha walked down the stairs in a beautiful blue top.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Tom laughed.

Tom pulled Aneisha into his arms and kissed her.

"When will people learn to get a room!?" Poppy laughed

"So, where are we going?" Kes asked.

"The cinema? The NEW Captain America movie!" Tom grinned.

"Sounds good." Poppy said.

"Why not?" Keri agreed.

-The Cinema-

"Okay, Kes and I are going to get popcorn!" Poppy said and she ran off to the popcorn with Kes.

"Aww! They make such a good couple!" Keri squealed.

"Yeah...The best..." Tom said.

"Tom, what's going on?" Dan whispered.

"I'll be back in a sec, Neish." Tom said.

"I...Used to go out with her." Tom whispered.

"You what?!" Dan hissed. "You don't still like her?!"

"A TINY bit, but you can't tell Aneisha!" Tom hissed.

"Okay, but you're going to have to tell Poppy!" Dan hissed.

"No! That'll just make things worse!" Tom whispered and he walked back to Aneisha.

Tom looked over to find Poppy and Kes holding hands.

Tom sighed and put his arm around Aneisha.

-After the Movie-

"That was awesome!" Tom laughed excitedly.

"I know right!" Kes laughed.

"Anyone fancy a pizza or McDonalds?" Keri asked.

"I'll go!" Poppy answered.

"I'm heading home!" Kes said.

"Okay, bye..." Poppy said. Pulling him into a hug. Kes gazed into Poppy's eyes, Kes finally kissed Poppy and to Poppy's surprise, she kissed Kes back.

"Aww that is soo cute!" Keri squealed excitedly

Poppy rolled her eyes and waved as Kes left.

"You soo liked him!" Keri laughed.

"Okay, maybe a little bit!" Poppy laughed.

"I'm heading home. I'll see you later Tom!" Aneisha said and kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Yeah, bye..." Tom said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm heading off too! See you later Keri!" Dan said and kissed Keri before he left.

"Bye Dan!" We all called.

"So, McDonalds?" Keri asked.

"Hell yes!" Tom laughed.

"I'm in for McDonalds." Poppy laughed.


	10. The First Mission

"Tom, I don't get how you can eat so much!?" Poppy laughed.

"It's a trait, I can't help it!" Tom laughed.

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"That was the same excuse you used the last time when we went to McDonalds!" Keri laughed.

"Oh my god, no way!" Poppy giggled

"So, did you guys like go out before?" Keri questioned.

"Once..." Tom said awkwardly.

"That must be awkward" Keri whispered to Poppy.

"Yep..." Poppy whispered back.

"Keri, why are our pencils flashing." Tom asked.

"Yeah, my phones ringing too..." Poppy said worriedly.

"Hello?" Poppy answered. "Oh... Yeah...Okay" Poppy said awkwardly.

"Cool...I'll see you soon then..." Poppy hung up.

"What was that about?" Keri asked.

"Please welcome the newest M. student!" Poppy grinned.

"Awesome!" Keri smiled.

"Cool! It'll be just like old times!" Tom laughed.

Keri winked at Poppy.

"What?" Poppy whispered.

"He so still likes you!" Keri hissed.

"He's going out with Aneisha, anyway. I'm going out with Kes." Poppy whispered back.

Keri giggled.

"What are girls giggling at?" Tom asked.

"Nothing..." Keri giggled.

"I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Poppy smiled and started walking home.

"Tom, you so like her!" Keri laughed.

"No! I do not!" Tom said innocently but he couldn't help but smile.

"It's written all over your face!" Keri squealed.

"I care about her...That's all!" Tom continued.

Tom's cheeks went bright red.

"Okay. Whatever, sure..." Keri said, looking embarrassed.

"Okay...Maybe a little bit..." Tom whispered.

"You can't tell Aneisha!" Tom hissed.

"I pinky promise!" Keri giggled

Keri and Tom did the "Pinky Promise"

"Good. It's the last thing I need." Tom added.

-The Next Day-

"Look, there's Poppy!" Tom called.

Poppy noticed them all waiting for her.

"Hi guys." Poppy said with a glistening smile.

"Hey!" Aneisha said and gave Poppy a hug.

"Sorry, I never got to thank you for saving me the other day!" Aneisha laughed.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Poppy laughed.

"So, what have we got first?" Poppy asked.

"Geography." Dan grunted.

"Ergh! I hate Geography!" Poppy said, a little unhappy.

"Hopefully Frank will have a wondrous mission for us and it gets us out!" Keri laughed.

"Fingers crossed eh?" Poppy giggled.

"Poppy, you're pencil's flashing!" Keri pointed.

"Are yours?" Poppy asked.

"Nope." Keri said.

"Oh great!" Poppy huffed and walked off to HQ.

-HQ-

"Hey, Frank. What's up?" Poppy asked.

"I've called you to give you your gadgets" Frank said.

"Cool." Poppy replied.

Frank gave Poppy her spy-pod. She hadn't seen it in 1 whole year.

"Wow. This brings back memories..." Frank said.

"Yeah, it does. Some I don't want to remember" Poppy answered.

-Geography-

"Where have you been?!" Keri hissed.

"Getting my gadgets and talking to Frank." Poppy hissed back.

"Mrs King is teaching us and you better have a good excuse!" Dan whispered.

"Poppy! Why are you late?!" Mrs King bellowed.

"I had my dentist check up this morning. Didn't you get the note?" Poppy said politely.

"No, I didn't. Just sit down and get on with your work!" Mrs King shouted, A little bit quieter.

"How did you get past her so lightly?!" Tom gasped

"My old school. Easy to get past teachers if you sound enthusiastic!" Poppy whispered.

"Guys!" Aneisha hissed, showing them her pencil.

Poppy looked at hers and it was flashing too.

"Mrs King?" Poppy asked politely.

"Yes Poppy?" Mrs King answered.

"I've just recently moved here and I need to go big up some stuff from my old locker." Poppy replied.

"Okay. Be quick though!" Mrs King told Poppy.

All the agents exited the room.

"I'll have to take a leaf out of your book!" Keri giggled.

"Come on, let's go!" Dan hissed.

-HQ-

"Agents." Stella announced.

Poppy smiled to Keri and there was a ripple of sniggering.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Stella said sternly.

Poppy breathed deeply to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay, now we have composed ourselves. We have a mission..." Stella said.

"It's a prison break. An M.I.9 agent has been caught up in KORPS. And is now in grave danger." Frank continued.

"Tom, Poppy. You're on computers and communication." Stella ordered.

Tom and Poppy high-fived.

"The rest of you. Get in and out quickly." Frank ordered.

"Stella, why have you put Poppy on the computer?" Aneisha asked.

"I can hack systems and stuff. Straight forward. I'm just back-up." Poppy answered.

Stella nodded. "What Poppy said is correct. Now go!"

-KORPS HQ-

"Right, the door is locked. You need to unlock it for us!" Dan hissed through the communicator.

"Okay. Give us a second and you'll be in there." Poppy replied.

Tom and Poppy hacked the security systems and got the door open.

"Nice one!" Dan laughed.

Tom and Poppy grinned.

"Go through the air vents. Just look out for those R.A.T.S." Tom said.

"They could be anywhere!" Poppy added.

Aneisha, Dan and Keri found their way into the cells.

"Right, go left and then right and then to cell number 12!" Tom said.

"Right..." Dan said.

"KORPS agents behind you!" Poppy said.

"Great!" Dan said sarcastically.

Dan beat most of the KORPS agents to the ground but one managed to punch him on the nose.

"Oww..." Poppy added.

"Keri, punch its shoulder. It's a pressure point!" Poppy called.

Keri did what she was told and it knocked him out instantly.

"See, I told you!" Poppy laughed

Keri pulled Dan off the ground and hugged him.

"Come off the mushy stuff!" Poppy jeered.

Keri rolled her eyes.

Tom grinned "Yeah, do stop!"

"Right, get the prison out and then head through the air vents again!" Poppy smiled.

Keri and Aneisha grabbed the prisoner and untied him.

They headed through the air vents.

"Right, exit should be on the left!" Tom added.

They eventually made it through the exit.

"Mission accomplished!" Poppy laughed while high-fiving Tom.

"Tom, do you smell evil?" Poppy added.

"Yeah, what's...?" Tom began.

The KORPS agents gagged and tied Poppy and Tom to one of the pillars in HQ.

"Great!" Poppy mumbled.

The KORPS agents left the HQ and Poppy and Tom to gasp for oxygen.

-1 hour later-

"Next time, don't get punched..." Keri began. She noticed Tom and Poppy unconscious on the floor.

"Holy Jesus!" Keri gasped, running to Tom and Poppy.

"Frank, we've got a situation down in HQ!" Dan called through the communicator.

Frank ran through the elevator to see Tom and Poppy unconscious.

"Aneisha, call an ambulance!" He ordered.


	11. Recovery

-Hospital-

Frank and Stella were pacing the corridors; they weren't allowed to see them as they still hadn't woken up.

"I just want to know if they'll be okay..." Aneisha sobbed. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"They'll be fine. I just want to know what happened..." Dan said reassuringly.

The doctor came out of the room where Tom and Poppy were being observed.

"It's not good news. They've both suffered a rather nasty head injury and they will have to stay for a couple of days to avoid concussion." The Doctor informed.

"Can we see them?" Frank asked.

"Yes, they have both woken up..." The Doctor replied.

The Agents entered the room to find Poppy and Tom talking about Blade Quest.

"They'll be okay!" Aneisha laughed.

"I'm still stuck on level 11. It sucks!" Poppy laughed.

"That's easy. You have to sneak through the moat and into the castle!" Tom replied.

"Oh right! Ha ha!" Poppy laughed

"Ahem!" Frank coughed.

Poppy and Tom grinned.

"How are you guys feeling?" Stella asked.

"We're okay." Tom replied happily.

Poppy got her phone out and started texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" Keri wondered.

"Oh, My friend Leah. Don't worry. She's an agent too." Poppy smiled.

"Kes called. He's on his way." Dan said.

"Oh great, all I need is an over protective boyfriend!" Poppy laughed.

"Yeah, I think we all know how that feels!" Aneisha laughed.

Keri and Dan started kissing.

"For god's sake! GET A ROOM!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah, Jesus Christ guys!" Poppy grinned.

"Anyway, do you know what attacked you?" Stella asked.

"KORPS agents, I saw one before I got hit on the head with a frying pan!" Tom said angrily.

"Inventive..." Frank laughed.

"It bloody hurts!" Poppy laughed.

Poppy's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Yeah...What!?" Poppy dropped her phone is shock.

"What is it?" Keri asked worriedly.

"They found my Uncle. Alive!" Poppy said, she was very shocked.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Frank inquired.

"Yeah, but the thing is, The Crime Minister has him..." Poppy sobbed.

Aneisha ran over to Poppy and gave her a hug.

"We'll get him back!" Aneisha said, full of hope.

"Yeah, but look what happened. They knew where Tom and I were so won't they just do it again?" Poppy said.

"That's a fair point, anyway. You guys get some rest and we'll see you in a couple of days." Stella said, pulling the others away.

-3 Days Later-

"I can't believe there not back yet." Keri said sadly.

"There has been no missions because there not back, this stinks." Dan added.

"Look, our pencils are flashing. Let's go see what they want..." Aneisha said grumpily.

-HQ-

"What's it this time, Frank?" Dan said.

"A proper mission!" Frank said sternly.

"How? There not back yet." Aneisha said with a grumpy face.

"They're meant to be back today!" Frank said angrily.

"Look, if they have concussion. It's best they don't come back for a bit!" Keri said calmly.

Just after Keri said that, Tom and Poppy ran into HQ.

"If you ever make me run again and I swear I will kill you!" Tom laughed.

"Sorry Frank, we missed the bus" Poppy grinned.

"Where were you?!" Frank asked angrily.

"We've only just got out of hospital." Tom answered.

"Yeah, they weren't going to let us go in fear of concussion but they changed their minds." Poppy added.

"Okay, fine. Next time call if you're going to be late!" Frank said sternly.

"Sorry Frank..." Tom and Poppy said sadly.

"Anyway, the mission is to go and investigate a factory that is accused of stealing unknown goods." Frank said.

"Stella wants Tom and Poppy out on the field so Dan and Aneisha, you'll be on the computers" Frank continued.

"What? Why does she want us on the field?" Tom asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter now. Keri go with them." Frank ordered.

-Factory-

"Okay, what exactly are we looking for Frank?" Keri whispered.

"Weapons and lots of them!" Frank said.

"Okay, there are some over there. What do we need to do?" Poppy whispered.

"You need to take pictures for evidence" Frank said sternly. "Be careful, this place is crawling with guards!"

Tom nodded "Right, ready?"

"Yep!" Poppy answered.

"Yeah!" Keri answered.

Just as they said that, people came over and put bags over their heads and tied them up. They picked them up and dumped them in an alleyway.

"Team? Can you guys hear me?" Frank called.

"Oh No! The guards have got them!" Frank said sadly.

"What?!" Dan said angrily.

"We need to go get them!" Aneisha said sadly.

"We don't know where they are and Tom is the only one who knows how to track it!" Frank called.

"Wait...I know how. Tom showed me how to do it!" Aneisha grinned.

Aneisha hacked and found where they were and made their communicators go off.

"Neish?" Poppy said weakly

"Yeah, where are you?" Aneisha asked.

"We're in an alleyway. We're tied up and we haven't got much time!" Poppy whispered, she was panicking like mad.

"We've got your location, we're on our way!" Aneisha said.

Dan and Aneisha got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Frank questioned.

"To find them!" Dan said angrily.


	12. Gunshots

-Alleyway-

"Are we going to get out alive?" Poppy cried.

"I don't know...I hope they find us soon!" Keri sobbed.

"Poppy, where's Tom?" Keri asked.

"Tom?" Poppy asked.

"Keri, he's unconscious!" Poppy called.

Poppy reached into her bag and got a bottle of water and chucked it on his head.

"What the hell?" Tom said as he woke up.

"He's fine!" Poppy sighed with relief.

"What happened?" Tom asked weakly

"You fainted or you were unconscious..." Poppy said

"They're the same thing aren't they?" Keri laughed.

-With Aneisha and Dan-

"They should be around 5 minutes away!" Aneisha sighed with relief.

"Come on, we can make it 3 minutes if we run!" Dan called.

Dan and Aneisha started running like a giant monster was chasing them.

-Alleyway-

"Can you guys breathe?" Poppy said weakly.

"No...It's too hard" Tom coughed.

"Aneisha and Dan better be here soon!" Keri gasped for oxygen

"Tom?!" Aneisha called.

"Neish?" Tom coughed weakly.

"Keri?!" Dan shouted.

No one answered.

"Poppy?!" Dan called.

No one answered.

"Euh..." Tom coughed and he fainted.

"Dan! There here!" Aneisha called.

"Guys? Can you hear us?!" Dan called.

No one answered.

"Frank! We've found them, but their heart rates are falling fast!" Aneisha cried.

"Stella and I are on our way!" Frank called.

"Dan, they need water! Have you got some?!" Aneisha cried, holding Tom's head in her hands.

"Yeah, here!" Dan called and passed the water bottle to Aneisha.

Aneisha chucked some water on Tom.

"The second time! Seriously!?" Tom coughed

Aneisha laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Dan help him up and try and find Frank and Stella." Aneisha told Dan.

Aneisha chucked water on Keri and Poppy. Keri woke up immediately.

"Eww!" Keri cried weakly.

"Poppy?" Aneisha said softly.

"Huh?" Poppy coughed weakly.

"Alright, you'll be okay!" Aneisha cried softly.

"Team?" Frank called.

"Over here!" Aneisha called.

Poppy's vision started going blurry. Abnormal colours appeared.

"No! Poppy stay with us!" Aneisha said.

"Frank, help Poppy up and get her in the car!" Aneisha told Frank.

-HQ-

"Poppy? Come on...Wake up..." Tom said softly.

Poppy blinked hard and found familiar faces staring down at her.

"A lovely welcome to wake up too..." Poppy laughed weakly.

"Phew!" Keri laughed and gave Poppy a hug.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Poppy asked weakly.

"Around 4 hours..." Tom laughed.

Poppy smiled, seeing Tom laugh made her feel happy.

Tom gave Poppy a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you back with us!" Stella laughed.

"It's good to be back, trust me!" Poppy grinned.

Poppy sat up and crossed her legs.

"Tom, did I leave my Blade Quest book here?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah, I've got it here!" Tom laughed.

Tom handed Poppy her Blade Quest book.

"There's another one out tomorrow. Do you want me to pick it up for you? Late birthday present and all..." Tom asked awkwardly.

"That'd be awesome!" Poppy smiled.

-3 Day's Later-

"Look, Poppy's back!" Dan grinned.

"Poppy!" Keri called and ran up and gave her a hug.

"What a lovely welcome!" Poppy laughed.

Keri and Poppy had become very close after they found out that they were sisters.

"How's it going with Dan?" Poppy whispered.

"To be honest, he hasn't mentioned Zoe at all, which is very surprising!" Keri replied.

"Excuse me; I'd like my girlfriend back. Thanks!" Dan said winking

Keri ran back to Dan for a big cuddle and a long kiss.

"You know, I'm not going to bother saying what I always say, you never listen to me anyway!" Poppy laughed.

"Alright beautiful?" A boy called behind her.

"KES!" Poppy called.

Kes ran up to Poppy and gave her a big hug.

"I came to see how you were getting on!" Kes smiled.

"Guy's you haven't seen each other in a week. It's not like you haven't seen each other in a year." Tom laughed.

"Yeah! God guys!" Aneisha laughed

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, you can say that to me!" Poppy laughed.

"So, how's the guitar going?" Kes asked.

"Yeah...Good" Poppy replied awkwardly.

"Wait, you play the guitar?" Keri asked.

"I did. I can't remember now..." Poppy replied.

Tom smiled at Poppy. He was the only one that heard Poppy play the guitar and sing.

"Tom, I need to talk to you for a minute..." Aneisha sighed.

"Um. Okay..."Tom replied

"Listen, I don't think we're working out..." Aneisha said sadly.

Tom's eyes widened, tears welled up in his eyes.

"I think...We should break up..." Aneisha continued.

Tom started crying, he loved Aneisha.

"Okay, I'll see you in HQ..." Tom cried.

"Tom..." Aneisha called.

-HQ-

Poppy came into HQ to find Tom in tears at his desk.

"Tom? Mate, are you okay?" Poppy asked softly.

"Aneisha, she dumped me..." Tom cried, tears were all-over his desk.

"Aww Mate..." Poppy said and ran up to him and gave him a massive hug.

"I loved her..." Tom continued.

"I know, I could tell by the look in your eyes..." Poppy said sympathetically.

Then Kes came into the base.

"How did you know the base was here?" Poppy asked.

"What do you know? I work for KORPS!" Kes laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh...Crap..." Poppy said.

Kes pulled a pistol out from his bag.

"Please...Don't do this!" Poppy begged.

"Sorry, I lied to you this whole time." Kes laughed evilly.

"No...Please don't do this!" Poppy begged.

Kes loaded the gun.

BANG

BANG

Tom and Poppy hit the floor, bleeding out.


	13. A New Relationship

"Mewhahaha!" Kes laughed evilly

"Tom...Are you okay?" Poppy asked weakly.

"It...Hurts..." Tom replied weakly.

"I'll...Call...Frank..." Poppy gasped

"Frank..." Poppy said weakly.

"Poppy? What's up?" Frank asked.

"I...Haven't...got...much...time" Poppy replied, coughing.

"What's going on?" Frank demanded.

"I've...Been...Shot. Tom...Too." Poppy said.

"What?!" Frank called, he was so shocked.

Poppy closed her eyes.

"Poppy?!" Frank demanded.

"Keri!" Frank called.

"Yeah?" Keri replied.

"Get Dan and Aneisha down to HQ. Now!" Frank ordered.

Frank entered HQ to find Poppy and Tom lying on the floor dying.

"Poppy! Tom!" Frank called.

"Stella!" Frank called.

"Frank, what do you want?" Stella asked.

"Poppy and Tom, someone's come into HQ and shot them both. I need you down here now!" Frank panicked.

"Calm down Frank, I'm on my way!" Stella said.

"Poppy! Can you hear me?!" Frank said.

No answer.

"Frank I got..." Keri began.

"Poppy! Tom!" Keri screamed.

Aneisha's eyes widened. She had dumped him just before he'd been shot.

"Oww..." Poppy muttered.

"You're going to be okay!" Frank said sympathetically.

Poppy began to close her eyes.

"No...Stay with us. Aneisha call an ambulance!" Frank demanded.

"Kes..." Poppy mumbled.

"Yes we'll call him!" Frank said.

"No...KORPS" Poppy mumbled again.

"What?" Frank questioned.

"Kes...KORPS...Gun" Poppy muttered.

"Wait, Kes works for KORPS and he shot you and Tom?!" Dan said, he was puzzled.

"Yeah..." Poppy mumbled.

"And he was disguised as an agent!" Keri cried. She wasn't going to lose a sister that she'd grown so close too.

Poppy closed her eyes.

-Hospital-

"Frank! I got here as soon as I could!" Stella called.

"Tom and Poppy have been shot, they still haven't woken up and they are still in there trying to stop the bleeding." Frank said, tears welled up.

The doctors and nurses walked out of the room and they came over to Frank and Stella.

"Thankfully we managed to stop the bleeding but there's a worry the girl won't make it through. You can go see them but there not awake." The doctor reported.

Keri's emotions overwhelmed her. Her vision went blurry and she fainted, thankfully Dan caught her.

-In Hospital Room-

"Tom..." Poppy coughed weakly

"Poppy? You're okay..." Tom replied weakly.

"Yeah...Are you?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah. I'm cool." Tom said with a grin.

"Frank?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy?" Frank replied.

Frank and the others entered the hospital room.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Keri said while giving Poppy a massive hug.

"Oh you know me, I'll pull through everything" Poppy laughed.

"I'm sorry Frank." Poppy apologised.

"About what?" Stella asked.

"It was my ex-boyfriend that shot Tom and I, he works for KORPS." Poppy said sadly.

"It's not your fault..." Frank said sympathetically.

"Yes, it is. I trusted him and I should have known that he works for KORPS..." Poppy replied.

"We'll find him, I promise." Stella promised Tom and Poppy.

"Hey, I got your favourite..." Keri said handing Poppy a packet of chocolate buttons.

"Oh my god! You are a legend!" Poppy grinned and gave Keri another hug.

"I think you owe me a couple too!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah, sorry you got caught in the middle of this. I wish I never met Kes..." Poppy said sadly.

Poppy's phone started ringing.

"It's Kes..." Poppy began.

"Hello?" Poppy said. Kes hung up.

"He was checking to see if I was alive. He's going to come after me. I can't be a spy anymore. Can I?" Poppy said, tears leaked onto her cheeks.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

"Hearts on fire tonight!" Poppy sung quietly (All Time Low)

Poppy had an earphone in her ear was listening to some music.

"Poppy, why do you listen to them?" Tom asked.

"My best friend recommended the band before I "died" and now I'm obsessed with them!" Poppy laughed.

"Come on, the new Blade Quest book is out today. Do you want to get it?" Tom asked.

"Hell yes!" Poppy laughed.

-Book Shop-

"Poppy!" Tom called.

"Tom, have you got the books?" Poppy asked.

"Yep!" Tom said and handed Poppy the new Blade Quest book.

"How much do I owe you for that?" Poppy questioned.

"Nothing, I'm paying. It's the least I could do. After all, I did forget your birthday..." Tom said awkwardly.

"Aww. Thanks!" Poppy said giving Tom a big hug.

"Listen, do you fancy going to the cinema? Later though?" Tom asked awkwardly.

"Tom...Are you asking me out on a date?" Poppy asked.

"Well...Only..." Tom began but before he could finish, Poppy kissed him on the cheek.

"There! Happy?" Poppy laughed

"Umm, yeah..." Tom laughed.

"Come on, it's 11 O'clock. If we go to school now, we can make it to school while everyone is in class." Poppy said smiling.

"Okay, let's go..." Tom said awkwardly.

-School-

"Right, slip into HQ and then we surprise the others!" Poppy giggled.

"Quickly!" Tom grinned.

-HQ-

"Hey, look it's my guitar!" Poppy grinned.

"Play a bit for me. Please!" Tom begged.

"Okay..." Poppy huffed but she couldn't help but smile.

Poppy played Ho Hey and Frank came down through the elevator. Frank kept silent so he could hear Poppy play the guitar.

"You're really good at the guitar you know!" Tom smiled.

"Anyway, let's read the Blade Quest book." Poppy grinned.

"Your back then!" Frank called. This made Poppy and Tom drop their books in shock.

"I heard you play the guitar...Your incredible!" Frank complimented.

"Thanks..."Poppy blushed.

Aneisha came down the elevator to find Tom and Poppy sitting next to each other and giggling.

"Tom!" She called.

"Neish!" Tom called back.

Aneisha came up to Tom and gave him a massive hug.

"Listen Tom, Me breaking up with you was a mistake. I'm sorry..." Aneisha began.

"It's okay. I think we're better friends anyway." Tom said glancing at Poppy.

"Cool, I'm glad you understand!" Aneisha said smiling.

**-The Next Day-**

"Hey! Give me back my bag!" Poppy laughed.

"Never! You'll have to kiss me!" Tom laughed

"For god's sake!" Poppy smiled and kissed Tom on the lips.

"Better? Now, can I have my bag back?" Poppy giggled.

Tom chucked Poppy her bag back.

"Thank you!" Poppy chuckled.

Tom pulled Poppy back and kissed her even more.

"Tom! Somebody will catch us!" Poppy laughed.

"Yeah, we already have!" A voice said behind them.

"Kes..." Poppy said.

"Tom, run now!" Poppy whispered.

"What about you?!" Tom hissed.

"I'll be right behind you. I promise!" Poppy hissed and kissed Tom on the cheek.

Tom started running and Poppy ran after him.

"Go!" Poppy shouted.


	14. My Best Friend

"Tom, duck!" Poppy called.

Tom ducked and just avoided a punch.

"Leave Tom alone, it's me you want!" Poppy said fiercely.

A load of KORPS agents surrounded Poppy.

"Poppy, we're computer people. We can't fight them!" Tom hissed.

Poppy started punching the KORPS agents and blocking their punches.

"Oh really?" Poppy said sarcastically

Aneisha saw Tom and Poppy in trouble.

"Guys, look!" Aneisha called pointing at the KORPS agents.

There was one KORPS agent left and he started running.

Poppy ran up and jumped and kicked him in the back (Drop Kick)

"I didn't know she could do that!?" Frank said shocked.

"Phew, right. Now that's over, can we go in peace, Kes?" Poppy laughed.

Kes murmured something but you couldn't hear him.

"That's what I thought!" Poppy grinned.

"Poppy!" Frank called.

"Uh oh... You're in trouble..." Tom laughed

Frank and the others ran up to Tom and Poppy.

"I didn't know you could fight like that!" Aneisha laughed.

"Well, I had to fight off a lot of bullies at my previous school so yeah." Poppy replied.

"Wait, you were bullied?" Frank asked.

"Yep, this girl. She beat my friends up and tried to beat me up, but I knew how to fight them off. Sort of an instinct..." Poppy continued.

"Poppy?" A voice said.

Poppy turned round to find her best friend sitting on the bench.

"Kate!" Poppy squealed.

Kate jumped off the bench and gave Poppy a hug.

"Oh my god I thought I'd never see you again!" Poppy cried happily, tears of joy were rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I got told that you were dead." Kate sobbed happily.

"I know everyone did." Poppy continued.

"Guy's, this is Kate. My best mate." Poppy introduced.

"Kate, Keri is my sister. The one I've been looking for ages." Poppy added.

"Hi!" Kate said.

"Right, you NEED to go get your guitar and see our music teacher. She would want to see you!" Kate urged.

"Okay!" Poppy agreed.

"I have never seen Poppy so happy!" Keri laughed.

-Poppy's Previous School-

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Poppy answered.

Poppy and Kate entered the school and headed for the music department.

"God, I'm so nervous!" Poppy said. Poppy's breathe started going faster.

"Come on, you'll be okay!" Kate said sympathetically.

Poppy and Kate entered the department and knocked on her classroom door. She was teaching Poppy's previous school.

"Come in!" Miss Claire called.

"Hi miss..." Poppy said awkwardly.

"I thought you were dead." Miss Claire said shocked.

"That's what most people thought, but I'm here now." Poppy smiled.

"Where did you go?" Miss Claire asked Poppy.

"I went to Australia to track one of my sisters down and then I found one right under my nose." Poppy continued.

"I see you have your guitar with you!" Miss Claire smiled.

"Let's hear you play!" A voice shouted. It was the girl who bullied Poppy.

"Okay..." Poppy said awkwardly.

Poppy started to play Lost In The Stereo by All Time Low.

"Wow, you've certainly improved!" Miss Claire said, sounding very impressed.

"Yeah, my Uncle gave me guitar lessons. He played it when he was young." Poppy added smiling.

"Are you staying?" Miss Claire asked.

"No. I'm afraid not. I have moved to the school near here. Saint Hearts." Poppy answered with a grin.

"Well, while your here. Can you record something with me, so we can remember you?" Miss Claire.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Poppy grinned.

The girl who bullied Poppy was really angry. Poppy just smirked.

The girl had had enough. She got out of her seat, grabbed a chair and threw it at Poppy.

"Poppy!" Kate called.

Poppy ducked and did a forward roll out of the way.

"Where did you learn to do that?!" Miss Claire asked.

"Sorry, it's classified," Poppy smiled.

"Dani!" Miss Claire bellowed.

Dani was furious; she ran over to Poppy and started punching her.

Poppy blocked all the punches.

"How are you doing that?" Kate asked.

"Like I said, that's classified." Poppy grinned.

"Come on, let's get that recording done!" Miss Claire smiled.

-After the recording-

"Thanks for coming back, Poppy!" Miss Claire smiled.

"It's no problem, I'll visit again soon!" Poppy grinned.

-Saint Hearts-

"So this is where you go to school now!" Kate said.

"Yep, it's awesome here." Poppy replied.

Poppy's pencil started buzzing. "Listen Kate, I have to go now. I'll be back soon!" Poppy smiled.

"Okay, here is my phone number. Text me okay!" Kate said

"Okay!" Poppy huffed sarcastically.

-HQ-

"Where have you been?!" Frank demanded,

"I've been at my old school, why?" Poppy asked innocently

"I've been trying to reach you for an hour!" Frank shouted.

"I've been recording my guitar with my old music teacher." Poppy said.

"Well, well, well!" A voice said behind them.

"Not you again!" Poppy said angrily.

Kes pulled out a gun.

"I'll shoot all of you, unless Poppy comes with me!" Kes ordered.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Right then!" Kes said, loading the gun.

"Wait!" Poppy called.

"Poppy, don't do this." Frank said sadly.

"I have to. I need to save lives instead of getting people killed." Poppy replied.

Poppy walked towards the KORPS agents and was taken away.

"Poppy!" Tom cried.


	15. A Fond Farewell

"I'm sorry Tom!" Poppy called before being gagged.

The elevator went up and the KORPS agents and Kes left HQ.

Stella started calling through Skype.

"Frank, what's going on? You look pale!" Stella said worriedly.

"It's KORPS, they have Poppy!" Frank panicked.

"How?!" Stella demanded.

"Her ex-boyfriend, the one who shot here, he came and threatened all of us!" Frank said.

"A 13 year old boy threatened you. Frank, please grow up!" Stella laughed.

"He had a gun Stella!" Tom added.

"He threatened to kill all of us if she didn't go with them!" Frank continued.

"How are we going to get her back?!" Stella said.

"I know!" Tom glimmered.

"Tom?" Frank asked.

Tom ran out of HQ

"Tom!" Frank called.

**-With Tom-**

"Oi! Kes and KORPS!" Tom bellowed.

The KORPS team turned around and dropped Poppy on the floor and surrounded Tom.

Tom nodded at Poppy and she attacked them from behind.

Poppy blocked a punch by doing a back flip.

"Nice!" Tom laughed.

"I know, at times I impress myself!" Poppy grinned.

Kes came up behind Tom and put a gun to his head.

"You come a step further and I'll shoot him!" Kes shouted.

Poppy didn't know what to do...

Kate came up behind Kes and slapped him round the head with a frying pan.

"Kate!" Poppy sighed with relief and hugged her.

"So, who is this guy who I accidently helped?" Kate giggled

"Kate, this is Tom, he is my..." Poppy said.

"Friend!" Tom finished

Poppy nodded at Tom.

Tom gave Poppy a hug.

"Right, we need to get back!" Poppy said.

"Thanks Kate! I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't there!" Poppy said with a massive smile.

"It's no problem, that's the scary guy from school right?" Kate asked.

"Yep!" Poppy replied.

"I'll see you around!" Poppy called while walking off with Tom.

**-HQ-**

"Frank!" Poppy called.

"Poppy! Your okay!" Frank called.

"Thanks to Tom" Poppy grinned.

"I'll call Stella on Skype." Frank replied.

"Frank, have you found her yet?" Stella asked worriedly.

"I'm not invisible, Stella!" Poppy laughed.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Stella sighed with relief.

"Yeah, Thanks to Tom, I'm okay!" Poppy replied.

"Keri and the others didn't even know you went missing!" Frank laughed.

"I won't tell them, they'll go mad!" Poppy laughed.

Poppy's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Yeah...NO WAY!" Poppy called.

"What's going on?" Frank and Stella said in unison.

"My music teacher put the video of me playing the guitar and singing on YouTube!" Poppy said slightly shocked but she was smiling too.

"What's wrong with that?" Tom asked.

"It's gone viral!" Poppy burst.

"Look!" Poppy said while showing Frank, Stella and Tom.

"Wow! 12 Million Hits!" Stella said in surprise.

"Apparently a record label is coming here for me tomorrow!" Poppy said with a massive smile on her face.

"Wow! Congrats!" Tom smiled, but she could tell he was upset.

"Yeah, but if the record label like me, I have to leave..." Poppy added.

"Oh, that's not exactly great..." Stella sighed.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to practise." Poppy sighed.

"Good luck!" Stella said.

**-The Next Day-**

"Hey Poppy, why do you look so nervous?" Aneisha asked.

"It doesn't matter; tell Mrs King that I'm not going to be in Maths." Poppy replied.

"Why?" Aneisha asked.

"I have a dentist's appointment." Popp replied.

Keri came down the elevator "Omg! Did you see the record label outside?!" She squealed.

"No..." Poppy replied awkwardly.

"Anyway, I've got now. I'll see you later." Poppy said and walked out of HQ.

"Frank, what's up with Poppy?" Aneisha asked.

"You may as well know. You know that record label that's outside?" Frank asked.

"Yeah!" Keri answered.

"Well, they're here to see Poppy..." Frank continued.

"Why?" Aneisha asked.

"Her music teacher uploaded a video of her playing the guitar and singing and it went viral." Frank answered.

"Really!" Keri squealed.

"Yeah!" Frank said and showed Keri and Aneisha the video.

"Wow!" Keri said astonished.

**-With Poppy-**

"So..." Poppy said.

"Well, we're going to make that into a track!" The head of the record label said.

"Really!?" Poppy said with a grin.

"You're music is amazing!" He continued.

"We'll call you when we've got a tour set up!" They said and they left.

Poppy's face glimmered.

**-HQ-**

"So, what happened?" Frank and Stella asked in unison.

"..." Poppy froze.

"Poppy..." Stella began

"I'm going on tour!" Poppy exploded.

"No way!" Keri squealed.

"This means I have to leave... I'm sorry guys..." Poppy replied.

"Tom..." Poppy said and Tom ran up to her and gave her a massive hug.

"I'm going to miss you the most." Poppy said, crying her eyes out.

"Neish and Keri. I'm going to miss your girly advice, but I'll Skype as much as I can! Poppy cried.

"Dan. Meh..." Poppy laughed.

Dan rolled his eyes and gave Poppy a hug.

Poppy's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Poppy answered.

"Okay...Thanks...Bye" Poppy said.

"They said I can bring 1 person!" Poppy smiled.

"Who are you taking?" Frank asked.

**-Poppy's previous School. Music Department-**

Poppy knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Miss Claire

"Hi, Is Kate in here?" Poppy asked.

Kate stood up.

"Kate, I'm going on tour. They said I can bring 1 person. Do you wanna come?" Poppy asked.

Kate ran up to Poppy and gave her a massive hug,

"YES!" Kate cried.

"Cool!" Poppy replied.

"Thanks Miss, you've given me the chance of a lifetime!" Poppy thanked and gave Miss Claire a small hug.

"Wait, you're going on tour?!" Dani screamed.

"Ouch and yes!" Poppy smiled.

Dani ran up to her and tried hitting her again.

"Meh..." Poppy said and then pinched her pressure point.

"She'll wake up in a few minutes." Poppy laughed.

**-Saint Hearts-**

"Bye guys!" Poppy cried. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

Poppy blew a kiss before she and her best friend got into the taxi and they drove away.


	16. Back Together?

**Hey guys, this will be the LAST chapter of the story. But I'm preparing sequel and it'll be out soon. This'll be a very short chapter so yeah. Enjoy! Hannah Xx**

"Tom?" Aneisha asked. Tom was crying his eyes out in HQ.

"She's really gone..." He mumbled.

"It's okay!" Aneisha said and kissed him on the forehead.

They gazed into each-other's eyes and kissed.

"We're back then!" Tom smiled.

"You bet!" Aneisha said.


End file.
